


Comeuppance Sucks

by duelmepharaoh (captain_indigo)



Series: Yugioh Shorts [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Violetshipping, is that the new one? idek, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_indigo/pseuds/duelmepharaoh
Summary: Jou decides Kaiba needs to stop being such an asshole to Yuugi, so he takes some creative measures.





	Comeuppance Sucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PokeChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/gifts).



"How are you doing that?" Kaiba yelled, stomping down from his dueling platform and confronting Yugi. "How do you always draw the exact card that you need to defeat me?" Yugi opened his mouth, but Kaiba didn't even let him speak. "Yeah yeah, heart of the cards. Bullshit. I'm going to find out how you're cheating, and when I do I'm going to have you blackballed from every professional tournament in the next hundred years." Yugi rolled his eyes, turning away. Jounouchi wasn't sure what it was about that particular day. Maybe he'd eaten something funny for lunch. Maybe he'd woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Maybe Mars was in retrograde or whatever Ryou had been talking about the other day. Either way, he realized he'd finally had it up to here.

 

"God Kaiba, why you gotta be such an asshole all the time?" Kaiba rounded on him with a glare that could chip paint.

 

"I'm sorry, did you say something? I don't speak dog."

 

It wasn't necessarily a new insult, coming from Kaiba, but again Jounouchi just decided he was done. He paused, waiting till his friends were out of earshot.

 

"Back off. I'm sick of it."

 

"Oh no, what are you going to do? Duel me? We both know how that would- "

 

Jou grabbed Kaiba by the front of his shirt, shoving him back against the wall. Kaiba scowled, trying unsuccessfully to push him off. "Hmph. So you've been working out. Put me down this instant before I decide to press charges." Jou leaned in and smiled, giving Kaiba ample time to see the razor sharp fangs that were suddenly inches from his nose. Jounouchi's pupils had morphed into vertical slits, and his irises flickered gold in the light from the dueling equipment.

 

"I said. Back. Off. Last warnin', Kaiba."

 

"Get... get off me mutt," He managed, but the slight quiver in his voice made it hard for Jounouchi to actually feel insulted.

 

"Huh. Not so tough when you can't hide behind your duel monsters. Anyway, stop bein' such a jerk, hear me?" Not waiting for an answer, he turned and followed Yugi out, leaving Kaiba slumped against the wall in shock.

  


For a while, that actually did the trick. The next time Yugi and Kaiba dueled, Jou made sure to be there. Kaiba stalked over, fists clenched, but Jou just raised his eyebrows at him from over Yugi's shoulder.

 

"Good- good duel," Kaiba bit out, spinning on his heel and leaving the room so fast he could've been flying. Jou tried not to laugh as the gang stood there for a moment, mouths open.

 

"Do you think he's sick or something?" Yugi wondered aloud.

 

"Maybe he's turned over a new leaf," grinned Jou. "C'mon, let's go get something to eat."

 

After a few weeks of progressively more virulent death-glares in Yugi and Jou's direction, the reprieve finally came to an end. It was especially close that day, with both Kaiba and Yugi down to their last hundred-odd life points. Yugi finally beat him with Kuriboh, of all things, and that was just too much for Kaiba's pride.

 

"You are the most unbearable- " Kaiba's entire body was taut with fury, and Yugi actually took a nervous step back. Even Jounouchi’s glare was ineffective.

 

"Kaiba, you did really well, I almost lost," Yugi tried weakly, but this only served to fuel Kaiba's anger.

 

"Give me that, I'll figure out your trick if it's the last thing I do!" He made a grab for Yugi's duel disk, and Jou decided that was enough of that. Shoving in between them, he grabbed Kaiba's wrist.

 

"Get outta here Yuge, I'll take care of this guy."

 

"Out of my way, you mangy- " Kaiba's teeth snapped together as Jou squeezed, feeling his wrist bones grind painfully under his fingers.

 

"Don't hurt him Jou," Yugi admonished.

 

"Oh, don't worry. We're just gonna have a little talk. Go on, I'll be right there." Yugi glanced at him a bit warily, but nodded, heading for the door.

 

"You can't possibly think I'm going to cave in to your empty threats again," Kaiba grunted as Jou shoved him against the wall for a second time.

 

"Course not. That's why this time, I'm actually gonna deliver."

 

Kaiba went a little paler than usual. "You wouldn't dare."

 

"I'd dare quite a bit to keep you from fucking with my friends like that." Jou's eyes glittered as he ran his tongue over his teeth. "Let's see you get up the energy to go after Yuge once I'm done with you." He pinned Kaiba down with his hips, leaving his hands free to dig into Kaiba's surprisingly silky hair and yank down the collar of his turtleneck.

 

"Let go of me!" Kaiba growled, tugging at Jou's inhumanly strong arms. "I'll have you- gahhh!" Jou sunk his fangs into the soft, pale skin at the base of Kaiba's neck. He grinned at Kaiba's undignified squawk, giving him a good, hard suck. Kaiba gasped, head spinning, and was briefly grateful that Jou was there to keep him upright. The wave of adrenaline threw every sense into overdrive. The icy metal at his back, Jou's body flush against him, and far too warm, weren't vampires supposed to be cold-blooded? On top of the fingers twisted up in his hair, and the little jolts of pain as Jou's mouth shifted against his skin, it was more sensory input than he knew what to do with. People didn’t just _touch_ Seto Kaiba like this.

 

"You'll have me what?" Jounouchi laughed, pulling away to catch a few stray drops of blood with his tongue. Kaiba shivered, trying to formulate a coherent answer. "I demand you arrest that low-life Jounouchi Katsuya who pinned me helplessly against a wall! Also he sucked my blood! C'mon now, you really want _that_ on record?" What only made it worse was that Jou had managed to mimic Kaiba’s voice startlingly well. Kaiba’s drew himself up in indignation, but Jou took the chance to latch back onto his neck. He felt the drag wash through his whole body this time, every part of him getting sucked relentlessly in by lips and teeth and Jounouchi’s eager gulps against his skin. “Who woulda’ thought, you’re actually pretty appetizing on the inside.”

 

The floor was starting to tilt underneath him quite badly. Kaiba realized that at some point, Jou’s hands had migrated, digging into his hips. He supposed it would be easier to push free in this position, but it just seemed like so much _effort._ Not to mention, in trying to pin him more effectively, Jounouchi’s thigh had somehow insinuated itself between his legs. Kaiba tried to summon up more resistance to how pleasant it was starting to feel. Of course it was just the blood loss, he was sure of it. But maybe, since he couldn’t move anyway, it would be ok to just-

 

“Woah Kaiba, you shoulda’ told me you felt that way in the first place,” Jounouchi laughed, licking the blood from his lips and pushing his thigh harder between Kaiba’s legs. “I wouldn’t have threatened you like this if I’d known you were gonna get off on it.”

 

“I don’t- I’m not- “ Kaiba began to mumble, but even that was belied by the half groan that escaped him at a deliberately sharp jolt of Jou’s hips. “Screw you.”

 

“Heh. You wish, rich boy. Better call one of your lackeys to come pick you up, you might not wanna try walking home like this.” He backed off, letting Kaiba drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes. “Don’t forget to re-hydrate and all that. Well, see ya!” Jounouchi wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, looking far too pleased with himself. He left the room, whistling, leaving a very disheveled Kaiba to fumble for his cellphone.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I have to write the ~~hilarious~~ awful aftermath of this, but I figured I'd post the first bit anyway. Might have to up the rating, depends on how smutty I feel like writing later, but it will at least be an 'M'. Hope you like it Poke, and can also forgive me that it's not Kurofai, I haven't written them in five hundred years. T_T


End file.
